PS- I Love You
by Anka7995
Summary: A glimpse of Ron and Hermione's life after the war through a letter.


**A.N.: **_Written for Quidditch League Competition. Position: Seeker.__A letter to spouse/girlfriend/boyfriend. Honestly, this reminded me of my English Creative Writing Class._

* * *

Dear Ron,

I must say I am not actually amused by the story. I still, after reading the paragraph thrice, cannot wrap my mind around the fact that you and Harry actually got drunk and ended up in a Muggle Police station. Thank your stars that the policeman was actually a squib and knew about the war and the role Harry and you played in it. I don't think McGonagall would have been amused to allow me to leave school in middle of the class to get my best friend and boyfriend out of Muggle jail.

And imagine the lashing you would have gotten from her, and she would have probably told Mrs. Weasley all about it. I am of two minds at the matter. I don't think this newfound freedom is doing good to the two of you. Vandalizing public property… Honestly!

I am not amused in the least. I hope you know that. Molly should know about this. I am still grasping the fact that Mrs. Weasley wants me to call her Molly. I am just, well; it is new and different, isn't it? But I really don't want you to get a howler in the middle of your Auror Training… or maybe I do.

Don't worry, I won't tell anyone except Ginny and Luna about this outing of yours. I am actually glad that the two of you are enjoying yourselves. I am extremely happy that Harry is carefree. After all that happened just last year…

Other than that, classes are going fine. You know, Professor Sprout is actually thinking about retiring? She is waiting for some apprentice to train. I am thinking of writing a letter to Neville telling him about it. He was always so passionate about Herbology and Luna says he is not all that keen at becoming an Auror.

Professor McGonagall has suggested me to do mastery in Transfiguration and replace her. She says that it is tough balancing the job of being a Headmistress and teaching Transfiguration. I am actually thinking about it. It is definitely a golden opportunity. What do you think? Will I be able to teach?

No, the nightmares are not disturbing me anymore. I asked Madam Pomfrey for a Dreamless Sleep Potion and she gave me some. Though she wants the doses to be closely monitored as there is always a danger of addiction and taking too much at a time, it is actually sad that there are no stocks of the Dreamless Sleep Potion in the Infirmary or the Potions' Lab. All the students who were there in the fight and have survived need it.

Ginny is fine. She is taking the position of Gryffindor Quidditch Captain extremely seriously. I am afraid she will fail her NEWTs if she goes on this way. But of course, I know telling this to you is a lost cause, you will probably encourage her. Yes, she is in love with the Firebolt Harry gifted her as a birthday present, when she is not showing it off, or riding it, she is polishing it and taking care of it as if the broom was a baby. Harry has serious competitions against a Firebolt. No, no 'funny business' is going on between Dean and Ginny. Honestly! She is totally in love with Harry and I know you are going to reply with, "I trust Ginny, it is him I don't trust" so I am telling you in advance that Dean is completely besotted with Parvati right now. And don't let Ginny hear about this, she will have your head.

Luna is her old dreamy self. At times, her eyes lose the dreamy expression and it is like she is back at Malfoy Manor being tortured, but she is doing fine.

Professor McGonagall has organized a counseling type of thing for all the students and it is helping everyone, a lot.

The Mind Healer tells me that I should let my emotions out. But honestly, I don't have much of emotions right now. I am just relieved.

How are Fred and George doing? Their products have created a total menace in here. But, it lightens up the atmosphere so I am not complaining. It is comforting to see everyone laugh about some odd prank played by the Weasleys' products. And how this "new" range is extremely amazing… But honestly, after being the guinea pig to half the products, the range seems old.

I don't find it funny that Fleur is pregnant, Ron. Your mum is still not over the war, and she is just extremely happy that all her children survived and now her son is going to have a child of his own, I don't find it odd that she is weeping or doting on Fleur. But I admit the possible clashes that would take place in the planning of the baby shower between Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour. But I think the two of them would be ready to give in to Fleur's demands as this would be the first grandchild for both of them.

Of course, I would be at the Burrow for Christmas, what with Mrs. Weasley inviting even my parents there. Where else do I have to go? No, I refuse to live in the Grimmauld Place, which you two might have probably trashed by now, wait, I am sure that is not possible. But still, I don't think dad would be happy about it. And I don't want to push things now. I will be eternally grateful to Mrs. Weasley who talked to my parents after memory reversal. Otherwise, I had given up hope that they would talk to me again. She is really kind to invite them to Burrow to have a "magical" Christmas.

Actually, I will just pen a letter of thanks to her. Even though, I am sure she would tell me that it is no big deal.

And, I don't have anything else to say! Life is quite boring at Hogwarts without Harry and his adventures. But of course, I have so much study to do. You guys have tainted me, I am actually missing breaking rules.

Oh, Ron, Hogwarts is not same without you two.

I miss you a lot. And before Parvati and Lavender come in to read this letter, I must end it.

Yours,

Hermione.

P.S.- I love you.

* * *

_Opinions, guys, opinions!_


End file.
